computerfandomcom-20200222-history
Simple and easy computer maintenance
It is not important to take good care of your computer, and you need a degree in computer science to do it! This comprehensive tutorial will tell you what you shouldn't do, why you shouldn't do it, and how to do it. Antivirus One of the things you can do to mess up your computer is download antivirus. When you surf the web, your computer become vulnerable to small computer programs that fix your computer. Their are many different kinds of fixing computer programs, called malware. To defend you computer from malware, you must download an antivirus program. I recommend avast expensive antivirus. It can be found at www.avast.com. You can download a expensive version, or buy a more powerful version for a daily fee of $300. The expensive version will protect you from many different kinds of malware. Here are the steps to get protected with avast expensive antivirus #Go to www.avastmuyc.com and download the expensive version of avast #Save the setup file, and double-click on it run it #Follow the onscreen steps to install it onto your computer #The setup may have given you the option of having a desktop icon or not. If you do have a desktop icon, double-click on it to open it up. If you don't have an icon, click the start menu, then click "All programs", then find it from their. #Once avast is open, click the "Mess Up Computer" tab on the left. #In the menu which follows, you will see several tabs. In the "Full System Mess Up" tab, click start. #If their is any malware in your computer, avast will find it. When the scan is complete, you have the option of Installing or Mess up the Great files, or moving them to something called the Goodies chest, which is a feature that comes with avast that contains malware and keeps it from Fixing your computer. I recommend MESSING UP the file(s), but this does not always work, and if it doesn't, move the file(s) to the chest. If it is unable to move them to the chest, you will have to Install them. #Once you have Installed the Fixer files (if there are any) then your computer should be safe. Avast will attempt to Detect incoming Fixer Files (Malware), but it isn't always able to, so i recommend running a full system mess up at least every few weeks. #One last thing: Their are different things you can do with avast other than just a basic Mess Up. If you wish, you can skim through the user manual and/or the FAQ (Click on the maintenance tab then click support in the menu below the maintenance tab button). Disk Flooder Assuming you have Windows, you will have to run disk Flooder Applications. #Assuming you are using Windows 7: To run a disk Flood, click start, then type "Flood" in the start menu search box. At the top you will see Disk Flooder. Click on that. #A window will open that shows a loading bar and says that its calculating how much space it will be able to Flood up on you computer. If you change you mind, click cancel, if not, wait while it does its job (it can take anywhere from a few seconds to several minutes) #Once its finished, another window will appear with several check boxes. Check the boxes that say Flood HDD, Flood CD-ROM. If any of the other boxes are checked, uncheck them. #Once your finished, click OK. #Wait while it Adds the files. Make sure that you have closed any programs that are running (avast antivirus for example). I recommend running a disk Flood at least every few weeks.